There for Me
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Nick gets hurt by his boyfriend and seeks comfort in his brother. WARNING: mentions of incest!


He seemed to accompany me everywhere, protecting me from the dangers of life. He didn't realize he couldn't shield me from everything. I might have been the baby of the group but I was sure I could take care of myself. I had no idea how wrong I was.

So here I stand outside his door, waiting for him to answer it. It doesn't take him long to open the door with a bright smile on his face. He eagerly led me into his house.

"What's up bro?" Joe asked.

I couldn't say the words. It felt like I was choking on air. Tears fell freely form my eyes and Joe's sparkling brown eyes filled with concern immediately. He led me to his room and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong Nick? Nick, please tell me!" his voice was panicky.

"I…I didn't know it would happen like this," I sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Nicky," Joe said as he rubbed soothing circles in my back. "You know it hurts me seeing you like this." I looked up at him. His own eyes were full of tears. I sniffled, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to be with Ben anymore," I admitted softly. "I swear I didn't know it was going to happen! If I did, I would have gotten out of there earlier, so don't go beating him up for me." I said, smirking slightly. He let out a weak laugh which went away quickly.

"Nick, what did he do?" Joe asked again, and I knew he was being serious.

"He…he kind of hit me," I said.

Joe's eyes shot open and he grabbed me around my hips, helping me sit on his bed. He looked me right in the eyes and said, "Where? I swear I will beat the crap out of this guy if he hurt you badly…" His eyes narrowed.

"He didn't hurt me that badly," I said, wishing he wouldn't make this such a big deal.

"That's what you said last time when you showed up with a broken arm!" Joe pointed out.

"That was last time!" I weakly said.

"Nick, when are you going to realize that there are better people than Ben out there?" Joe asked.

"I'm with him because no one else will take me!" I said with a sad tone of voice I rarely used.

Joe gave me an exasperated look. "For Pete's sake, Nick! There's a bunch of people who would die to be with you!"

For some reason I shouted, "Stop protecting me from the real world, Joe! I'm going to get hurt out there and you can't just lessen the blow by encouraging me with false promises!"

Joe just stood there, silent. He opened his mouth a few times then closed it. Instead of saying anything he climbed onto the bed and came closer to me. Those shining eyes showed me he was up to something and I wanted to desperately know what.

Carefully pushing me down on his bed he brought his face down and whispered, "Nick," softly.

He then gently pressed his lips against mine and my eyes shot open, shocked at the moment. My heart stopped, and when I realized I was kissing him back, my heart beat returned, beating faster than normal. I pushed him away, scared of our actions.

"Joe, what are you doing?" I asked in a loud whisper.

He took a deep breath and carefully choosing his words, said, "Nick, I love you. I love you more than a brother should. But before you freak out or everything, please let me explain."

He looked at me, anxious to tell me his story. I nervously nodded, waiting to hear his story.

"I've loved you since you're thirteenth birthday," Joe began. "I honestly didn't see it coming. It kind of struck me as I was looking at you and how much you had grown. All I could think about was you from then on. Call it creepy if you prefer, but I call it love. I'm sorry if I freaked you out or if you want to lose contact with – "

He was interrupted as I put my hand onto his mouth. "Shut up Joe, please," I said, shaking my head. "Joe, when you said there were other people who would die to be with me, were you referring to yourself?" Joe nodded his head, looking me in the eyes. "Then it's settled." I said, pressing my lips onto his. This kiss was more passionate than the last. We were both breathing heavily by the time we pulled away.

"So," Joe said. "Where did Ben hurt you?"

"Do you really need to know?" I asked.

"Yes," Joe said.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "He kicked my balls and punched my right rib cage."

"Let me see your rib cage!" Joe said.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. Joe drew in a deep breath when he saw the bruise. Joe was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Joe told me to stay put and went to answer the door.

"What do you want?" I heard Joe ask rudely.

"I was wondering if Nick was here," I heard me boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, say.

"What's it to you?" Joe asked.

"I made a mistake and wanted to apologize to him," Ben said.

"I'm sure hitting him wasn't a mistake!" Joe snarled.

"I didn't mean to!" Ben said desperately. "I got angry and couldn't control my actions. You must've seen him if you know that I hit him. Is he still here?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago," Joe lied.

"I don't believe you!" Ben said. "Nick?" NICK!"

"Leave before I call the police!" Joe warned.

Ben must've pushed past Joe because the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Ben cried as he hugged me. "I promise I'll never hurt you again!"

"That's what you said last time!" I said.

"But I mean it this time!" Ben said.

I pushed away from Ben. "I'm sorry Ben," I said. "But I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"WHAT?" Ben yelled. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of you taking your anger out on me!" I said. "It's not fair that you hurt me for no reason!"

"I promise I won't hurt you ever again!" Ben said desperately. "Please, _please_ don't leave me! I need you!"

"I'm sorry Ben," I said.

Ben suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Fine!" he said. "I guess I'll have to make you come with me!"

Ben started dragging me to the door. I tried to get my wrist free but Ben just gripped it tighter. Suddenly Joe popped out of nowhere and hit Ben on the head with a wooden roller. Ben fell to the ground and passed out. Joe wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," Joe said. "Stay here while I get Ben out of our house."

"Okay," I said.

Joe dragged Ben out of his house and locked all the doors. Joe said he and Big Rob would accompany me to Ben's house tomorrow to get my things. In the meantime we snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. I felt so safe in Joe's arms. I knew Joe would never hurt me like Ben did. I trust Joe with my life and know he will protect me from everything he can protect me from. I have the best brother and boyfriend in the world!


End file.
